clampfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wish
Wish (ウィッシュ) est un manga des CLAMP, illustré par Tsubaki Nekoi et scénarisé par Nanase Ohkawa. Il s'agit d'ailleurs de la première série longue dessinée par Nekoi au sein du groupe. Ce manga fut tout d'abord prépublié dans le magazine Asuka Comics DX de novembre 1995 à juillet 1998, avant d'être publié en volumes reliés, dont le premier sorti le 1er juin 1996 au édition Kadokawa Shoten. Sur la couverture japonaise de Wish on trouve comme sous-titre la phrase :"Surely, there must be Wish not realized alone.", qui représente l'idée de base du titre. Dans la première version française ce sous-titre fut traduit par : "Il y aura toujours des désirs que l'on ne pourra pas combler seul..." Histoire Ce manga raconte l'histoire d'un petit ange du Ciel encore apprenti, Ambre (Kohaku en version originale), descendu sur Terre afin de retrouver son maître mystérieusement disparu, l'Archange de l'air Jade (Hisui en v.o). En chemin elle se fera attaquer par un corbeau et sera sauvé par un jeune médecin passant par là, Shûichirô Kudô. Ambre voudra remercier le jeune homme en exhaussant l'un de ses souhaits. Mais Shûichirô refusera expliquant qu'il n'a aucun vœu qu'il ne puisse exhausser par lui même. Ambre toutefois ne renoncera pas et s'installera chez le jeune homme le temps que ce dernier formule son souhait. Elle sera bientôt rejointe dans cette demeure par le démon Grenadin (Kôryû en v.o) et ses deux acolytes les jumelles Bérylia et Crystalia (Ruri et Hari en v.o), qui ne cessent de l'embêter, mais aussi par son maître Jade et le fiancé de cette dernière le démon Obsidian (Kokuyo en v.o). Personnages principaux *Ambre, est un ange du Ciel en cours de formation sous la tutelle de l'archange du vent, Jade. Elle est dotée d'une voix d'une beauté exceptionnelle dont le chant permet l'éclosion des oeufs d'anges.Le jour où son maître disparaît mystérieusement du Ciel, elle obtient l'autorisation de Dieu de descendre sur Terre afin de la retrouver. Là-bas elle se fera attaquer par un corbeau et sera sauvée par un humain, Shûichirô Kudô. Reconnaissante elle voudra en remerciement exhausser un de ses voeux, mais le jeune homme n'en a pas à formuler. Ambre décidera alors de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que ce dernier trouve quel est son souhait. *Shûichirô Kudô, est un jeune chirurgien de 28 ans. Un soir où il rentre d'une longue opération il sauve une étrange créature qui se prétend être un ange et souhaite exhausser un de ses souhaits en remerciement de son aide. Pensant d'abord qu'il rêve et s'est endormi en rentrant de sa longue intervention, il constate le lendemain que la créature est là et bien réelle. Il n'a hélas pas de voeu à formuler, car il pense que c'est à chacun de se débrouiller pour exhausser ses propres souhaits. Toutefois, comme Ambre insiste, il consent à ce qu'elle reste à ses côtés le temps qu'il trouve son véritable souhait. *Grenadin, est un démon des Enfers qui a pour passion de taquiner l'ange Ambre. Lui même encore en formation, il est toutefois un démon puissant. Le jour où il découvre qu'Ambre est descendue sur Terre sur ordre de Dieu, il comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, surtout pour qu'une telle mission soit confiée à un ange apprenti. Bien décidé à découvrir ce qui se trame, mais aussi à embêter Ambre, il vient à son tour sur Terre. C'est lui qui enverra le corbeau attaquer Ambre. Pour l'aider dans son office il fera bientôt appel à ses deux fidèles servantes Bérylia et Crystalia. *Jade est l'un des quatre anges majeurs du Ciel, l'archange du Vent. Elle est celle qui a formé Ambre. Un jour lors d'une réunion entre le Ciel et l'Enfers sur le Pont qui relie le Ciel et la Terre, et qui est un lieu neutre, elle rencontre le prince héritier des Enfers, Obsidian. Ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais de par leur nature opposée ils ne peuvent normalement pas vivre ensemble. Ils décident alors de s'enfuirent sur Terre pour y vivre leur amour. *Obsidian est le fils unique du roi des Enfers, et donc le prince héritier. Un jour où il se rend à la réunion qui a lieu en le Ciel et les Enfers sur le pont entre le Ciel et la Terre il rencontre un ange d'une grande beauté, Jade. Les deux tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais de par leur nature opposée ils ne peuvent normalement pas vivre ensemble. Ils décident alors de s'enfuirent sur Terre pour y vivre leur amour. Présence de Wish dans les autres œuvres de Clamp Les CLAMP aiment faire des clins d'oeil a leurs oeuvres passées dans leurs mangas. Ainsi même si cette série ne contient pas de crossover, elle voit son univers s’immiscer dans d'autres ouvrages du quatuor. *Le personnage d'Ambre et de Monsieur Lapinou apparaîssent dans le clip Clamp in Wonderland 2 *Dans les artbooks de Clamp North Side et Clamp South Side on trouve de nombreuses illustrations crossovers. Celles réalisées au moment de la publication de Wish au Japon, période durant laquelle les Clamp travaillaient sur de un grand nombre de séries à la fois, montre Ambre et Monsieur Lapinou en compagnie de Kamui Shirô de X, Suh de Clover, Sakura Kinomoto de Card Captor Sakura, de Nokoru Imonoyama de Clamp School Detectives et l'encore bien d'autres personnages. *Dans Tsubasa -RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE-, l'oeuvre crossover des CLAMP apparaît de façon discrète la demeure Kudô au Pays d'Ôto. C'est le domicile des trois meilleurs indics du pays Erii, Kentarô et Takeshi. *L'univers de Wish est repris dans la série Kobato. On y retrouve ainsi sa mythologie propre, sa géographie céleste avec le Pont entre le Ciel et les Enfers, mais aussi les personnages d'Ambre, Monsieur Lapinou, Shûichirô Kudô, et de façon plus anecdotique de Jade, Obsidian, Grenadin, Bérylia et Crystalia, ainsi que de celui de Diamantine (dans l'anime). *Dans Drug & Drop, la suite de Lawful Drug, Kazahaya Kudô le héros de ces deux séries, qui porte le même nom de famille que Shûichirô Kudô, fera la connaissance, au cours d'une de ses missions, d'Ambre alors que celle-ci est endormie pour un siècle dans la glycine du jardin de la maison de Shûichirô *Toujours dans Drug & Drop on apprend que le patron de la Pharmacie Midori, Kakei, et son compagnon, Saiga, sont en réalité Jade et Obsidian. Volumes reliés Première édition Deuxième édition Titres des chapitres Clip vidéo Le 17 décembre 1997, le studio CLAMP, pour Noël a sorti en édition limité un coffret dédié à la série Wish, le Wish Gift BoxPage Amazon Japon vendant cette VHS. Ce coffret contenait une VHS de 14 minutes avec le clip mettant en scène les personnages du manga, ainsi que d'un CD avec 5 différentes pistes, dont « Wish », la chanson principale, par le groupe ALI PROJECT, et d'un livret contenant des croquis des personnages pour la vidéo, des interviews, et les paroles des chansons. Composition du clip Ce clip vidéo se compose en fait de deux petits clips, l'un de 2min25 servant d'ouverture et le second de 2min55 ayant un rôle de générique de fin. *L'ouverture : elle est accompagnée de la chanson "Wish" interprétée par le groupe ALI PROJECT (Paroles : Arika Takarano et composition : Mikiya Katakura), est montre les différents personnages principaux dans des scénettes de leur quotidien. *Le générique de fin : Il est lui accompagné de la chanson "Angel Egg no Tsukurikata 〜for Ruri & Hari", toujours interprétée par le groupe ALI PROJECT (Paroles : Arika Takarano et composition : Mikiya Katakura). Il a pour protagoniste Bérylia et Crystalia (Ruri & Hari), les oiseaux d'Ambre, Ambre, Grenadin et Monsieur Lapinou. Comme l'indique le titre de la chanson (recette un oeuf d'ange), dans ce clip les deux petites chattes dans un chaudron tente de fabriquer à l'aide de potions un oeuf d'ange, mais font apparaître tantôt des fleurs, tantôt des oiseaux. Staff Idée originale : CLAMPPage wikipedia japonaise sur Wish Planification : Nanase Ohkawa Production : Satsuki Igarashi Co-Producteurs: Shiro Sasaki et Yoshimoto Ishikawa Character design : Tsubaki Nekoi Co-Design: Masae Tanaka Supervision : Rintarô Character design et directeur de l'animation :Hisashi Abe Storyboard du 1er clip : Mokona Storyboard du 2ème clip : Takuji Endo et Satoru Iriyoshi Directeur artistique : Shinichi Uehara Directeur de la photographie : Hitoshi Yamaguchi Directeur son : Yasunori Honda et Yota Tsuruoka Production son : Keiko Terao Photographie: Hiroshi Mashimo Edition: Emiko Mizuno et Yukio Yui Directeur : Takuji Endo Producteur production : Masao Maruyama (Madhouse) et Kazuhiko Ikeguchi (Bandai Visual) Production : CLAMP CO; LTD, Shelty Co., LTD Remerciements spéciaux :Hiroyuki Kohyama, Motoko Ohkawa, Seiichiro Aoki, Tetsusyoku Ohkawa CD Drama Ce CD Drama de Wish fut d'abord vendu dans le commerce individuellement, avant d'intégrer le contenu bonus de la Wish Gift Box. Le casting pour les voix de ce drama audio fut le suivant : *Ambre : Hiroko Konishi *Shûichirô Kudô : Kazuya Ichijō *Grenadin : Yuka Imai *Jade : Kikuko Inoue *Obsidian : Jūrōta Kosugi *Bérylia : Ikue Ōtani *Crystalia : Chinami Nishimura Les musiques qui accompagnent ce drama sont comme pour le clip une oeuvre de ALI PROJECT. La musique est de Mikiya Katakura avec les thèmes de : *Wish *Yume no ato ni après un rêve (夢のあとに après un rêve) *Shûichirô no haha, Hotaru no komoriuta toshite toujiyou suru (琇一郎の母、蛍の子守唄として登場する。). Autres médias On retrouve les illustrations de la série Wish dans un artbookClamp Anthology volume 7 page 17 catalogue des produits liés à Wish publié le 31 décembre 2001 par les éditions Kadokawa Shoten, Wish, ずっといっしょにいてほしい Memorial illust collection, intitulé "Wish, reste toujours auprès de moi Memorial illust collection"Page de l'éditeur Tonkam, lors de sa sortie française en février 2011. On retrouve des illustrations de la série Wish dans deux autres artbook plus généraliste des CLAMP : *Clamp South Side publié le 21 août 2002 au JaponV pages 134 et 143 de l'artbook Clamp South Side *All About Clamp publié le 22 octobre 2009 au Japon26 et 29 de l'artbook All About Clamp Deux CD de musique composés et interprétés par le groupe ALI PROJECT regroupent aussi les musiques réalisées pour le Clip et le CD drama. On trouve : *Wish - ALI PROJECT sorti au Japon le 04 décembre 1996 chez Victor Entertainment. C'est un single de 5 pistes et d'une durée totale de 21min40 *Music tracks from Wish de ALI PROJECT sorti au Japon le février 1997 chez Victor Entertainment. Il compte 19 pistes pour une durée totale de 41min29. Le Clip de Wish est aussi présent dans la Clamp 15th Anniversary Commemorative Box : Clampazar sortie 30 mars 2005 pour fêter les 15ans du studio. Ce coffret de trois CD et un DVD, regroupe plusieurs musiques et clip réalisés dans l'univers des CLAMP. Anecdotes Dans l'interview qu'elles ont donnée dans le Clamp Anthology consacré à la série Wish Anthology 7, pages 12 à 19, les CLAMP ont expliqué qu'à l'origine du projet Jade et Obsidian devait être les personnages principaux de l'histoire et le récit devait de fait être bien plus mature. L'intrigue initiale se passait exclusivement au Paradis et dans le monde des Ténèbres. De fait, il n'y avait aucune intervention humaine. Le personnage d'Ambre est venu par la suite se greffer au récit. De part son caractère mignon qui donnait une toute autre inclinaison à l'histoire elle fut par la suite choisie comme héroïne. Toujours d'après l'interview donnée dans le Clamp Anthology, les Clamp explique que le récit a pris une tournure totalement différente de celle qu'elles avaient initialement choisie. Nanase Ohkawa, estime même que le récit se perd un peu trop et que de fait cette série constitue "une erreur de parcours". A la fin de la première édition du manga Wish, les CLAMP adressent des remerciements particuliers à Mokona, Yukiko Ohkawa, Yoshinao Ohkawa, Kohaku et Kakyô (le chat des CLAMP). Dans le magasine Newtype n°8 de juillet 2009, qui prépubliait la série Kobato, Nanase Ohkawa, a donné une interview expliquant qu'elle avait basé cette série dans le même univers que celui de Wish, justifiant ainsi la présence de nombreux personnages de ce manga dans cet autre oeuvre, notamment Ambre qui y joue un rôle important. Dans cette histoire les anges et les démons ont tous des noms liés à des noms de pierres. De ce fait, lors de la première publication du titre en France, les traducteurs ont pris le partie de traduire les prénoms des anges et des démons. C'est ainsi par exemple que Kohaku devint Ambre et Kôryû, Grenadin. Dans la série Kobato éditée par Pika édition, et non par Tonkam comme Wish, le traducteur, sûrement dans un souci de continuité, a à nouveau traduit le nom d'Ambre aussi présente dans cette série. Toutefois, dans la réédition de Wish de 2010-2011 et dans l'artbook publié par Tonkam, la nouvelle traduction redonne aux protagonistes leurs noms japonais La traduction de leurs prénoms est toutefois précisée dans une note lors de la première apparition de chaque personnage. Les noms japonais avaient aussi été conservés dans le Clamp Anthology publié par Pika édition. Les anges et les démons ont donc des noms liés aux pierres. On constate d'ailleurs que la couleur de leurs yeux est directement liée à cette pierre. Ainsi Ambre a les yeux jaunes-orangés, Grenadin (grenat) a les yeux rouges, Jade les yeux verts, et Obsidian (obsidienne) les yeux noirs. La série Wish s'est vue déclinée en divers produits dérivés, parmi lesquels on peut compter une série de cartes téléphoniques, des chemises à documents, des boîtes à crayons, des dessous de main, des mouchoirs, mais aussi des tasses de thé sur lesquelles figurent Ambre en chibi d'un côté et Monsieur Lapinou de l'autre. Parmi les produits dérivés "généralistes" se basant sur l'univers des CLAMP on retrouve des illustrations de Wish dans la série de cartes à jouer CLAMP TRUMP ou encore dans le calendrier du Clamp Festival 2012, le Calendrier : Clamp Calendar 2013. La mythologie propre à la série Wish, avec ses anges, ses démons, où encore son pont reliant le Ciel et la Terre, terrain neutre pour ces deux factions, sera entièrement reprise dans la série Kobato, liant fortement les deux œuvres. La première édition française de ce titre, datant de la fin 1999 et début 2000, ne bénéficia pas de retirage (sauf pour le 2ème volume qui fut réédité en 2005). Cela contribua à en faire une rareté assez recherchée par les fans, notamment le volume 4 tiré en un moindre nombre d'exemplaires que les autres volumes. Dans Clamp in Wonderland 2, clip d'animation sorti en 2007 mettant en scène des personnages de toutes les séries CLAMP, c'est Ambre et Monsieur Lapinou, qui y représentent la série Wish. Monsieur Lapinou fait en plus une apparition dans le générique de fin de ce clip. Références En:Wish Catégorie:Manga Catégorie:Série